


Advancement

by DaFishi



Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra, Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Aang is dead, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Gen, Internalized Homophobia, Korra & Asami Sato's Wedding Day, Korra is Alive, Light Angst, Loss, M/M, Minor Korra/Asami Sato, Moving On, Pain, Past Character Death, Zuko (Avatar) Needs a Hug, Zuko is a good teacher, Zuko kicks homophobe ass, past homophobia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-28
Updated: 2021-01-28
Packaged: 2021-03-13 19:01:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,466
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29033589
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DaFishi/pseuds/DaFishi
Summary: The new avatar has turned 5 recently.Zuko hadn’t realized it had been that long since Aang had passed.Korra is the new one’s name.It will be quite interesting to meet this Avatar.
Relationships: Aang/Zuko (Avatar), Korra & Zuko (Avatar), Korra/Asami Sato
Comments: 19
Kudos: 167





	Advancement

**Author's Note:**

> Ok, this idea came to me all of a sudden and dear spirits help me it’s so cute

Losing Aang had hit Zuko hard.

It was never easy to lose the one you loved.

Zuko had loved Aang with every fiber of his being and would never regret a single moment they spent together.

He cherished the small lapses in time when he could remember the feeling of Aang’s hand in his, the tinkling sound of his laugh.

The fleeting moments when he swears he sees Aang grinning at him from around a corner.

But now he’s gone and the Fire Nation feels barren without him.

He misses his husband terribly, and when he hears news of the new Avatar turning 5, it hits him like a truck.

Had Aang really been gone for so long?

And then he receives the letter.

Katara is sending the little girl over to spend time with him.

Korra is her name.

A lovely water tribe name, one that Zuko pondered at one point for his own daughter as well.

Druk makes a rumbling sound and Zuko agrees.

It will be quite interesting to meet this new Avatar.

***

“I’m Korra and I’m the Avatar!” The little girl yells triumphantly.

Tonraq looks like he’s about to bow to Zuko in apology when a laugh leaves the Fire Lord.

It surprises Tonraq almost as much as Zuko.

“That you are, dear. Would you like some tea?” Zuko asks.

Korra wrinkles her nose. “Tea is gross.”

Zuko chuckles. “I used to feel the same.”

When Korra falls asleep in Zuko’s lap eating sweets, Zuko is hit with a memory of Aang.

It was many years ago and the same thing had happened on their honeymoon.

They had been eating fruit cakes when Aang dramatically sighed and flopped into Zuko’s lap only to grin up at him.

Zuko had scoffed and turned away but only to hide a smile.

So seeing Korra do the same helped Zuko make up his mind.

This little girl was his to protect and spirits help whoever tried to hurt her, because he would hunt them down and make them hurt.

***

Their next encounter is when Korra is learning firebending.

“With you as my teacher, I can kick anyone’s butt,” Korra says, flexing her muscles to show off.

“You know, that is how history is formed, dear. One learns from others till they think themselves invincible. That’s how my father nearly won the war,” Zuko reprimands.

“But I’ll only hurt bad people,” Korra says, frowning.

Zuko smiles. “There is no black and white, good or bad in this world, Korra. There is grey. So I have a question for you: What does it mean to be the Avatar to you?”

“To help people,” Korra says, sounding confused.

Zuko makes a vague humming noise. “There are no wrong answers, dear, but that was a wrong answer.”

“What?” Korra asks incredulously.

Zuko stands. “I will teach you how to bend but once you have the answer to my question, I will give you my advice. Fair?”

Korra shrugs. “I guess.”

***

The third encounter is a complete surprise, no warning.

With a guest this time.

“Ms. Sato,” Zuko greets kindly.

“Lord Zuko,” Asami says bowing.

The man smiles. “No need for formalities, dear, it’s all right.”

“Hi, Uncle Zuko,” Korra says awkwardly.

Zuko looks between the two of them, suddenly piecing everything together.

He smiles. “Would you like some tea?”

“That would be nice,” Korra says, breathing a sigh of relief.

He pours the tea into the cups, the steam rising slowly.

Zuko sips from his cup, humming at the flavor.

Korra and Asami were also drinking but looked nervous glancing at each other.

“If you are so impatient to get your hands on one another from the journey, your room is still vacant,” Zuko says casually.

Korra chokes on her tea and Asami’s eyes go wider than the saucer she’s holding.

Zuko raises an eyebrow. “What? You think I didn’t see you two looking at each other?”

“You… you’re not mad?” Korra asks hesitantly.

Zuko snorts. “Please. I legalized gay marriage and then married the Avatar. You think I’m going to suddenly kick you out of the house because you realized you were also gay?”

“Kind of?” Korra says hesitantly.

And that hurts more than it should.

Zuko tries to smile but given the guilt on both women's faces, he knows he’s failed.

“You really think I’d do that?” Zuko asks, a bitter underline to his typically mirthful tone.

Asami suddenly panics. “Oh, Lord Zuko, it’s not what you think! We don’t think you’re homophobic!”

Korra suddenly looks panicked too. “Uncle Zuko, that’s not what I meant!”

And the knot in Zuko’s gut eases. “Then what did you mean?”

“I mean… I guess in a way, Korra is Aang but not. I guess we wanted your permission if you felt comfortable with us,” Asami says awkwardly.

And Zuko blinks in surprise before bursting out into laughter.

Korra looks a mix of fond and irritated.

“Spirits, I haven’t met lovesick idiots like you since me and Aang,” Zuko cackles. “You two deserve the world. Go! Live your lives. Don’t waste your time on an old geezer like me!”

Korra’s eyes suddenly harden. “Uncle Zuko. There is nothing in the whole word I treasure more than having tea with you. Don’t forget that.”

Zuko’s eyes water slightly but he tries to ignore it. “Korra, if you make me cry right now, I will kick your ass in an Agni Kai.”

Asami looks amused but Korra shakes her head. “No really, Asami, he can and will kick my ass.”

After a little while, Korra and Asami decide to take their leave.

“Oh, and Asami!” Zuko calls.

Asami turns. 

“It’s Uncle Zuko from now on. Welcome to the family, dear,” Zuko says softly.

Asami’s smile is blinding.

***

Zuko’s favorite time they meet is at Korra and Asami’s wedding.

After such a long time, Zuko gets to greet Katara and Toph.

Katara is talking with Toph when she turns and notices Zuko. “Zuko! How have you been?”

“Peachy,” Zuko drawls.

“Sparky, what’s got your panties in a twist?” Toph asks, faking concern.

Zuko chuckles. “I forgot how much I missed you two.”

“We didn’t,” Katara says pointedly.

Toph punches Zuko in the shoulder. “Enough blaming Zuko for his fuck-ups. Let’s go eat food!”

“She realizes the reception needs to happen first, correct?” Zuko asks Katara as Toph walks away.

“She’ll figure out soon enough,” Katara laughs, eyes twinkling with laughter.

“I heard that!” Toph yells back.

And Katara and Zuko laugh as they walk to their seats.

And the wedding is about to start when Korra grabs the mic when Asami is supposed to walk down the aisle.

Korra’s own father had walked her down and now it was Asami’s turn.

“Asami’s father isn’t here today, but I know a man who has been like a father to both me and Asami. He’s been there for us at every turn, been there for me no matter what. Fire Lord Zuko? Would you do the honor of walking my bride-to-be down the aisle?” Korra asks.

And Zuko is frozen.

He can see Toph’s smirk and hear Katara giggle.

But he’s gaping because this brings back so many memories, it hurts.

The secret kisses, amused giggles, and laughter in the skies.

And suddenly Aang’s whispered promise floats back to him from their own wedding.

_I’ll be with you forever, whether you know it or not._

And Zuko realizes he’s been quiet for too long when Asami’s smile falters.

And Zuko stands so fast, the entire room is sure he’s broken his back.

“I’d be honored to walk you down the aisle, dear,” Zuko says quietly.

And the smile he gets from the two women is more than worth it.

***

The final time they meet is when Zuko is lying in his deathbed.

Asami is barely holding back tears while Korra’s bloodshot eyes look at him with pain.

She had been awake for three days trying to cure him.

“Korra?” Zuko suddenly says, surprising everyone in the room with the strength in his voice.

“Yeah?” Korra asks, her voice cracking.

“Did you find the answer to my question?” Zuko asks.

Korra frowns. “What ques- oh. The, ‘What’s it mean to be the Avatar?’”

Zuko nods.

Korra looks thoughtful before nodding slowly. “Being the Avatar isn’t something special. What it means to be the Avatar is to be happy and hope it makes others smile too.”

Zuko closes his eyes, a soft breath escaping him. “That’s all I wanted to hear. And my advice, Korra? Jasmine tea is much better than oolong.”

And no matter how hard Korra didn’t want to smile, she ends up laughing anyways.

Even Asami cracks a smile.

So when his heart stops later that day, Zuko passes with a smile on his face.

**Author's Note:**

> Comments and Kudos please!


End file.
